Blind Sight
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: Short fic about the night when Kenshin lost his sight. R & R!


**Rurouni Kenshin**  
_Blind Sight_

A/N: Tee-hee...I love writing RK fics! *Ahem* Anyway, since I enjoy writing for those gaps in the series, I found another gap that I found very.....I don't know, blank? Anyway, this takes place the night that Kenshin lost his eyesight at the hands of Shougo Amakusa....so I hope you enjoy! Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

Dislcaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! *Runs from Watsuki-sama's sakabatou* 

The look on Kenshin's face was permanently burned in Kaoru's mind. When he opened his eyes and fond that his sight was gone, Kaoru wanted to cry. And she was pretty sure Kenshin was pretty close to doing that too. After finding a suitable shelter just above the shoreline, Yahiko had left to find Sanosuke, who was still missing after getting separated from the red-haired samurai. 

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin again, her heart aching at the sight of him. He was sitting on the pile of hay near the far corner of the small dwelling, his head lowered. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to go over and hug him, tell him everything would be fine and tomorrow morning everything would be back to normal, but she knew it was a lie. There was a good chance Kenshin could remain blind forever... 

Kaoru finished hanging Kenshin's clothes on the pole protruding from the wall, then walked over to the rurouni, sitting down next to him and draping a sheet she had found in the corner over his lap. Kenshin's head rose a bit, but his bangs still obscured his eyes, and caused Kaoru to frown even more. "Kenshin.." 

Kenshin's head rose and he looked towards her, and Kaoru's heart clenched. His eyes were a dulled color, far from the once shiny violet eyes Kaoru loved so much. The young shihondai placed a hand on his thigh. "Maybe you should get some rest...in the morning I'll sew up your clothes for you." 

"I'm not tired, de gozaru yo." Kenshin whispered, covering her hand with his own. 

"Arrigatou." 

Kaoru sighed, then pulled a roll of gauze from inside her kimono (She brought it with her just in case.) "Would you like me to bandage your wounds?" 

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru moved to sit in front of him, gently reaching around him to start wrapping the wound on his abdomen. Kenshin lifted his arms and folded them behind his head to make it easier for her. 

"It looks like the saltwater cleaned your wounds...that's good." Kaoru said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

"Aa." The rurouni replied softly. 

Kaoru finished and moved to his shoulder, using the same care as before. Every so often she'd steal a glance at Kenshin, every glance causing her heart to pain even more. He was looking right at her, but his gaze was blank. She finished his shoulder quickly and moved back next to him. "Kenshin, what are we going to do?" 

"Sessha doesn't know.." He whispered, turning his head to stare straight ahead. 

"But I have to do something..." 

Kaoru sighed and lowered her head. "Even in your condition?" 

"I can't just sit back and allow this to happen." He replied, turning his head towards her. 

He could hear her start to cry, and it pained his heart. He didn't like to make her worry, and he hated to make her cry, especially when he was the direct cause. He turned towards her and reached up to cup her cheek, using a calloused thumb to wipe away her tears. Kaoru covered his hand with hers, leaning into the touch. "Please don't cry, Kaoru-dono.." 

"I'm sorry Kenshin..." She whispered, her head lowering some more. 

"I'm just worried about you." 

Kenshin pulled her into a tight embrace, startling the girl for a moment. She looked up at him, then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "Everything will be fine, that it will be. I promise." He whispered, resting his scarred cheek on her head. 

Kaoru nodded, relaxing against him. Kenshin smiled when he heard Kaoru's soft breathing. _She's sleeping..._

Slowly he laid down, moving her off of him ever so gently to lay next to him. Kaoru smiled in her sleep and draped an arm over his chest, making Kenshin blush. With a yawn the rurouni snuggled into the hay and fell asleep, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Kaoru and pulling her closer to him. 

A/N: *sigh* Kinda short...If only I knew what happened during the Jinchuu/Revenge Arc....I'm sure I could write a better fic during that time period instead of this one. I tried for waff, but I think I came up a few sugar cubes short. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Ja!


End file.
